Unclaimed Original Ideas
by unGRACEful
Summary: STOP THE STORY STEALING! Where's all the orignality gone, people? If you can't come up with your own story, then don't take credit for someone elses. There's a bunch of original ideas here, that I am happy to share.
1. Open Eyes

You **STUck** for an idea?

Need _i n s p i r a t i o n_?

Looking for a song to base your next story on?

What about that _**perfect**_ Channy wedding song?

Wanting something diff**er** **ent**?

_**WELL**_, I have this playlist on my iPod that has all these songs I would love to write a story on, but I can't find the words to write them, so you can have a go if you'd like. All that I ask is that you mention me when you post your stories. Because I lied, these original ideas _are_ claimed. I'm just lettign you use them. :)

Some of these songs you might know, or you might not. But there are some great little songs here and there that are just perfect for a story; in my opinion.

Each chapter will be the name of the song, the lyrics and I might add in a few ideas I had for it, just for help. And, I'll probably have a link to youTube, so you can listen to the song.

First song is...

* * *

**Open Eyes by Debby Ryan.**

_Look around, it's deadly night  
You've been losing every fight  
You're hope is, feeling broken  
You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised  
But still have strength to take you through,  
Into,  
The dark_

(Chorus)  
Just close your eyes  
And push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a shadow in sight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes

(X4)[Woah-oh-oh]

At the beach, the waves will crash  
Tuck and grab and pull you back  
The sun may, be covered in gray  
The sand ledge itself may burn  
Hurricane will take it's turn  
Until,  
The dawn

(Chorus)  
Just close your eyes  
And push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a shadow in sight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes

(X2)So close your eyes, shut them tight  
Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)  
Push on though the strength in you  
Let it be, and wish it all way  
With open eyes,

Open wide,  
It's all good now, watch it fade away,  
Day by day

Just close your eyes  
And push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a shadow in sight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes

* * *

**Link: http:/www. youtube .com /watch?v=7B4kO_1KLBc**

I don't really have any inspiration for this song. I watched 16 Wishes last night and just fell in love with the song. I'm not sure what you can do with this song, but I would love to see someone try.

Over, peace and out Suckahs!

Grace.


	2. He Used To Love Me

This song is by an Aussie country band, The McClymonts, but if you are a country fan in America, look out for these people because they are beginning to make their mark in the U.S. This is not the last song by the McClymonts that I will be using, by the way.

**

* * *

**

He Used To Love Me by The McClymonts.

_I had me a good one but he got away  
I tend to always send him into shock  
You should have seen his little cutey face  
When I said hey babe let's get married and run off  
Well I was waiting for him to kiss me  
Instead he kissed the wind and left me lying in the dust  
_

_Well I'm gonna get in my car and track him down  
I know he didn't mean it when he said see you around  
He may be scared and a wee bit shy  
But I'm not worried I know he's mine oh mine  
Ooo Ooo  
I'm gonna bring him back today honey (back one day)  
Ooo Ooo  
Cause I know he used to love me, yeah  
_

_He could be anywhere maybe his mother's place  
I think I may just have to swing on by  
The last time I showed up well she turned me away  
With that devil why you here look in her eye  
I bet I'll find him running out the back door  
It's OK he's a busy man and I'll catch him soon enough  
_

_I'm gonna get in my car and track him down  
I know he didn't mean it when he said see you around  
He may be scared and a wee bit shy  
But I'm not worried I know he's mine oh mine  
Ooo Ooo  
I'm gonna bring him back today honey (back one day)  
Ooo Ooo  
Cause I know he used to love me, yeah  
_

_Everytime he sees me, he says he doesn't need me  
He tells me I'm not the one  
No matter where he goes I think he probably knows he will never get too far  
_

_I'm gonna get in my car and track him down  
I know he didn't mean it when he said see you around  
He may be scared and a wee bit shy  
But I'm not worried I know he's mine  
oh mine  
I'm gonna bring him back today honey  
Ooo Ooo  
Cause I know he used to love me  
He used to love me, he used to love me  
Oh yeah (he used to love me, he used to love me)  
Oo he used to love me_

**Link: http:/www. Youtube .com /watch?v=BDFhX4MTpS4 **

I did originally plan this one to be Channy, but then I thought it could be Tawni chasing some heir or something. But seeing Sonny With A Secret, this could be an awesome Penelope one. It is a song about stalking your ex, so yeah. That fits for her. :)

Over, peace and out Suckahs!

Grace.


	3. As Lovers Go

**How are you liking this? Do you think it's a good idea, or what? Are you even reading this? Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**One more thing before I tell you what this song is. If you have any ideas that you want to share, let me know. Please PM me with your idea or just a song, and I'll put it up here. :)**

Ok, this one is by Dashboard Confessional. I think its very Channy. But, it is flexible, I suppose. What about Nico and Marta? (Referring to Candyface)

* * *

**As Lovers Go – Dashboard Confessional**

_She said, "I've gotta be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing 'round here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
I'm not foolin'.  
This feeling is real."_

She said "You've gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for?  
Some kind of easy mark?"  
"You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong."  
All wrong  
All wrong  
But you've got me

I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier  
I'll be yours, my dear  
And I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating  
And this is wonderful as loving goes  
This is tailor made what's the sense in waiting?

And I said "I've gotta be honest,  
I've been waiting for you all my life.  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice."

"If being with you here makes me sane  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side  
You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion  
But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"  
Tonight  
Tonight  
You've got me

I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier  
I'll be yours, my dear  
And I'll belong to you if you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating  
And this is wonderful as loving goes  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

And this is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating  
And this is wonderful as loving goes  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

And this is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating  
And this is wonderful as loving goes  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

* * *

**Youtube:** http:/ www .youtube .com/ watch?v=ttx229qh6cA&feature=related

The song is basically a conversation between a girl and a boy. And the boy is trying to get this girl, but the girl is not buying it and being stubborn. I think. Oh well, you could interpret this song any way you like. I was just giving you a head start. :)

Over and out!

Grace.


	4. Mama

**A/N **Well, it seems that no one has been using my ideas. Why? If you're reading this, please let me know. I would really, _**REALLY**_ love for someone to do one of these ideas. I could do it myself, but I just can't do it. If you do one of these, please let me know, too. It would be muchly appreciated. :)

The next couple of songs are from an ex-opera singer from Australia. She is awesome. Her sound and songs are so quirky, I love it! She is an amazing singer, being able to hit those high-notes and such.

So sit b a c k  
Get those creative juices _flow_ING  
and **enjoy** the next couple of songs  
_by _  
**kATE mILLER-hEIDKE**!

**

* * *

**

Mama

_When I'm out and about  
Skipping around the city  
Up and down  
Without a doubt  
I'm okay with me_

But when I'm home all alone  
With only the phone  
And all the crap I've accrued  
What can I, what can I, what can I do?

Mama, Mama I wanted to please you  
Mama, Mama I wanted to please  
Dadda, dadda, I wanted to be better, better,  
I wanted to be Mama  
I wanted to be you

When I'm out in the car  
With the wind in my hair  
Spinning wheels  
It really feels  
Like I'm going somewhere

But when I'm home all alone  
With only the phone  
Eating crap, in the nude  
What can I, what can I, what can I do?

Mama, Mama I wanted to please you  
Mama, Mama I wanted to please  
Dadda, dadda, I wanted to be better, better,  
I wanted to be Mama  
I wanted to be you

I wanted to be you...

I wanted to be you...

I wanted to be you

Mama, Mama I wanted to please you  
Mama, Mama I wanted to please  
Dadda, dadda, I wanted to be better, better,  
I wanted to be Mama  
I wanted to be you, Dad  
I wanted to be you, Dad  
I wanted to be you, Dad

You...

* * *

**Youtube: **http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=cPA247WSbug (remove the spaces)

Well, I think the song is pretty self explanatory. It's basically about someone who wants to... impress (?) their parents. It could be Chad or Sonny. Or you could get creative. I prefer that one. Please! Get out there and try someone different. Maybe Marshall? Well, he's always trying to please his mother...

Over and out!

Grace.


End file.
